fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 2018
This page has the information for a series of events held during October 2018 based on a Spooky theme! From Oct 2nd, and throughout October, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Spooky type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to make friends with during this month! October_2018_Meowloween.png SA_Spooktacular_Popup.png Arena_Werewoof_Popup.png October_2018_OctoberHomes_popup.png October_2018_Habitat_Sale.png LB_BrittleBones_Popup.png October_2018_OctoberHomes_popup2.png Arena_WhitecapMongoose(2)_Popup.png WE_FlightNight_Popup.png October_2018_Halloween_Sale.png October_2018_OctoberHomes_popup3.png LB_Mooncraft_Popup.png October_2018_2xSpookyGems.png Arena_WingedWarlock_Popup.png October_2018_OctoberHomes_popup4.png October_2018_Valuabull_Popup.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Old Bones Win an Old Bones in the Colosseum (from Oct 2nd until Nov 2nd): *By earning a Grand Streak of 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Meowloween Win a Meowloween by collecting Spooky Gems until Nov 6th (date TBC): *By completing the Meowloween Goal line: **By earning 25,000 . *Or purchase at the market for 2,200 . *Limited to one per account. Mystic Pumpkin Decorate with a Mystic Pumpkin during the October 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market for 450 , to earn 16 Spooky Gems from it every 8 hours until Nov 2nd! October Homes - (5): Spooky Slumber Treat up to 4 (and upgradable to 5) of your Spooky type animals to their very own Spooky Slumber habitat: *Purchase at the market for 500 during the October 2018 series of events and onwards. **On offer at 250 from Oct 26th, during the Mooncraft Leaderboard Event. *Limited to one per account. ---- Dropbear Get a Dropbear : a new Common animal, required during the Spooktacular Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Spooktacular Storybook Adventure Starts Oct 2nd and active until Oct 12th: October Homes - 1: Spooky Peak *Treat up to 5 of your Spooky, Dark, and Earth type animals to a Spooky Peak habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Spooktacular Storybook Adventure. ---- Werewoof Arena Tournament *Starts Oct 2nd and active until Oct 13th: ---- 2nd Habitat Upgrade Sale Starts Oct 5th and active until Oct 12th: ---- Slumbear Get a Slumbear until Oct 19th: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Fire types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Brittle Bones Leaderboard Event *Starts Oct 12th and active until Oct 19th: October Homes - 2: Spooky Lake *Treat up to 5 of your Spooky, Water, and Fire type animals to a Spooky Lake habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Brittle Bones Leaderboard Event. ---- Whitecap Mongoose (2nd) Arena Tournament *Starts Oct 16th and active until Oct 22nd: ---- Scratcher Get a Scratcher until Oct 26th: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Fire types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Flight Night World Event Starts Oct 19th and active until Oct 26th: October Homes - 3: Spooky Grotto *Treat up to 5 of your Spooky, Water, and Earth type animals to a Spooky Grotto habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Flight Night World Event. ---- Halloween Sale Starts Oct 19th and active until Oct 31st: ---- Nevermore Get a Nevermore until Nov 2nd: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Water types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Mooncraft Leaderboard Event *Starts Oct 26th and active until Nov 2nd: October Homes - 4: Spooky Fields *Treat up to 5 of your Spooky, Dark, and Nature type animals to a Spooky Fields habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Mooncraft Leaderboard Event. ---- Winged Warlock Arena Tournament *Starts Oct 26th and active until Nov 1st (date TBC): ---- Limited Re-issues Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Petal Peacock : *On Sale for 350 ! ---- Get a Nocturnowl : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Scarecrow : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Bansheep : *On Sale for 170 ! ---- Get a Steamtrunk : *On Sale for 210 ! ---- Get a Halloweasel : *On Sale for 225 ! ---- Get a Pumpkin Panda : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Ghostrich : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Sugarskull Glider : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Skeletal Steed : *On Sale for 140 ! ---- Get a Deadwing : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Valuabull : *On Sale for 1,000 ! ---- Get a Ruby Pony : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Stripes : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get a Sir Prancelot : * : and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Harvest Mouse : * ---- Get a Dampire Bat : * ---- Get a Molten Marten : * ---- Get a Glasstodon : * ---- Get a Bella Fawn : * ---- Get a Jack-O'-Lanturtle : * ---- Get a Candy Horn : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Solar Shell and a Wair Wolf : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- Get a Witch's Familiar : * ---- Get a Candy Horn (again!): * ---- Get a Opal Pony : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Ringed Roller : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Wendiglow : * ---- Get a Chihuacabra : * ---- Get a Sorcerer's Steed : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Sirrus and a Horseman's Steed : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= Get a Thorilla : *On Sale for 220 , in addition to usual availability! ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay